La Belle et la Bête
by Luneternelle
Summary: Version revisitée du conte La Belle et la Bête où nos chères nations humanisées incarnent des objets eux-mêmes humanisés (ou humains objetisés ?) CHANSONS INCLUSES (dans la mesure du possible)
1. L'égaré

**Auteur :** Luneternelle

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'**Axis Powers Hetalia** appartiennent à leur créateur** Hidekaz Himaruya** ! Et le conte de **« La Belle et la Bête »** appartient à ses auteurs (celle de l'histoire originale ainsi que ceux qui l'ont remixé n_n)

**Rating :** K

**Genre(s) :** Fantasy, romance

**Résumé :** Version revisitée de **« La Belle et la Bête » **avec nos chères nations humanisées incarnant des objets eux-mêmes humanisés (ou humains objetisés ?)

**P'tit mot inutile de l'auteur :** Cette idée m'est venue alors je regardais le film Disney **« La Belle et la Bête »**, ou plus précisément quand **certains personnages bien distincts **sont entrés en scène... :)

L'œuvre de Disney est mon **support majeur, en plus des quelques versions différentes** que j'ai rapidement passées en revue. Cependant, je vais faire de mon mieux pour rendre plaisant à lire cet énième remix (car je ne suis sûrement pas la seule à avoir eu l'idée et à m'être dit : **« Puisqu'il existe autant de versions de ce conte, pourquoi ne pas en créer une autre à ma sauce ? »**)

Et puis, je veux surtout **m'amuser à l'écrire** n_n

Je vous invite donc à découvrir** « La Belle et la Bête »** remixée à la **Hetaluneternelle** ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai **détruis votre enfance** ou **vous ai enchanté avec mon histoire** ;)

Les** prénoms humains** utilisés sont les mêmes que ceux de **Destins dystopiques**. Si vous n'êtes pas sûr de l'identité des personnages, je mets le **récapitulatif à la fin**.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! n_n

* * *

**Chapitre I**

De toute la fratrie Wang, Chung-Su était le moins chanceux. Non mais c'était vrai, quoi ! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un frère – jumeau, qui plus est – comme Chung-Ho, lequel s'escrimait à l'abandonner volontiers dans les bois dans l'espoir qu'il trouve la mort dans d'atroces souffrances, lui, le _pauvre petit être sans défense_ ?

D'accord, il avait un caractère de chieur et d'accord, il n'était pas si _sans défense_ que cela. En effet, les aînés avaient inculqué aux cadets les bases d'auto-défense en cas d'agression. Sauf que grande sœur Chun-Yan et grands frères Kiku et Thai ne leur avaient rien appris concernant les attaques d'animaux. L'aînée de vingt-et-un ans n'avait pas jugé utile de le leur apprendre, confiante sur leur obéissance à la règle de « ne pas s'aventurer dans des endroits dangereux parce que remplis de bêtes sauvages tels que la forêt ».

C'était sans compter que « Désobéissance » était le deuxième prénom de Chung-Su.

Résultat, le pauvre adolescent de quatorze ans se retrouvait en train de courir, dans la neige, à travers la forêt dense, poursuivi par des loups qui avaient décidé d'en faire leur casse-croûte.

Voilà comment cela s'était passé : Chung-Su marchait. Les loups aussi. Ils s'étaient retrouvés nez à museau. Chung-Su les avait regardé. Les loups l'avaient regardé. Chung-Su avait hurlé « Putain y'a des loups ! ». Il s'était barré. Les loups avaient hurlé la chasse. Ils l'avaient poursuivi.

Bref, Chung-Su était dans la mouise.

* * *

- Où est Chung-Su ?

En réponse à la question de leur grande sœur, Vi regarda Heng, qui regarda Tian, qui regarda Chung-Ho, qui regarda Kiku, qui regardait ses pieds.

- Je... Je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-il en rougissant d'un air embarrassé.

L'aînée des Wang soupira.

- Kiku, si je t'ai chargé d'accompagner les petits, c'était pour les surveiller, pas pour jouer au Petit Poucet avec.

- On a fait un cache-cache ! protesta Vi.

Chun-Yan s'empêcha de toutes ses forces de sourire devant les mignonnes petites joues gonflées de mécontentement de sa sœur de quatre ans.

- Et puis Chung-Su n'est pas une grosse perte.

- Chung-Ho ! le réprimanda Tian, bien que le garçon fut son aîné de deux ans.

- Ben quoi ? Il a un sens de l'orientation déplorable et il n'est pas débrouillard pour un sou. Au mieux, il trébuche, tombe, se fracasse le crâne sur une pierre et meurt, au pire il crève de faim ou se fait bouffer par des loups.

Tout le monde resta coi devant la déclaration calme de l'adolescent.

- Ça veut dire quoi, « déplorable » ? demanda Vi.

Alors que Tian se baissait à la hauteur de sa sœur pour lui répondre, Chun-Yan échangea un regard mi-blasé, mi-désespéré avec Thai, second de la fratrie qui était resté avec elle pour préparer le repas.

- Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, je vais le faire.

Thai suivit du regard sa sœur s'engouffrer dans leur maison pour chercher de quoi se couvrir. Il se sentait peiné de la voir galérer ainsi pour les gérer tous les sept depuis la mort de leurs parents. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans, n'était pas encore majeur et ne pouvait donc pas travailler. Vivement l'an prochain, qu'il puisse besogner pour alléger le fardeau que sa sœur s'efforçait de porter seule !

- Commencez à manger sans moi, leur dit Chun-Yan lorsqu'elle fut prête.

- Sois prudente.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais essayer de revenir très vite.

* * *

« Pourvu que Chun-Yan arrive très vite ! » pensa Chung-Su. « Qu'elle mette une bonne raclée à ces clébards, da-ze ! »

L'adolescent avait déjà vu sa sœur en action contre un canidé. Vi avait deux ans à l'époque, et elle avait échappé à leur surveillance. Elle n'était pas allée bien loin mais suffisamment pour se retrouver face à un chien sauvage enragé. Ses cris avaient alerté les autres qui s'étaient précipités à son secours, Chun-Yan en tête. Alors que le chien fonçait sur Vi, elle s'était interposée et l'avait mis K-O comme si de rien n'était. Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, cela s'était vraiment passé.

Oui, vraiment, Chung-Su adorerait que sa sœur débarque très vite. Car s'il continuait à courir de la sorte, il allait impérativement devoir s'arrêter pour ne pas mourir asphyxié ou d'une attaque cardiaque.

Mais s'il stoppait sa course, il mourrait aussi. Les loups le rattraperaient pour le tuer et le manger. Ou l'inverse. Cette perspective lui fournit assez d'énergie du désespoir pour accélérer.

Un hurlement lupin le fit regarder en arrière. Raison pour laquelle il ne vit pas le mur devant lui et se le prit de plein fouet en émettant une drôle d'onomatopée qui donna « Zbouerg ! ».

L'adrénaline lui fit reprendre ses esprits en quelques secondes. Sur sa droite, il vit le haut et solide portail en métal qui se trouvait là. Ouvert, qui plus est ! C'était sa chance de rester en vie pendant encore quelques années !

En rampant aussi vite qu'il le put, il rejoignit l'entrée, la franchit et se hâta de la refermer en repoussant la lourde grille de toutes ses forces avec ses pieds. Les battants claquèrent, faisant s'affaisser le loquet qui scella le portail. Juste à temps !

Les loups arrivèrent à toute allure et se cognèrent contre l'obstacle de fer. Ils s'y amassèrent, tentèrent de passer entre les barreaux mais ne réussirent qu'à introduire leur museau, claquant des mâchoires en direction de leur proie. Chung-Su recula précipitamment pour éviter de se faire croquer un bout.

Comprenant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus atteindre leur cible, les loups se postèrent devant le portail et s'immobilisèrent, incarnations parfaites de la patience.

- C'est ça, da-ze ! Vous pouvez toujours m'attendre, bande de sacs à puces ! les invectiva l'adolescent.

Quand il fut sûr de tenir sur ses jambes, Chung-Su se releva avec précaution. Puis il se retourna et, pendant une seconde, il imita les loups.

- Waouh ! C'est super grand ! Je veux habiter ici ! Da-ze ~

Sur ces mots, il se rua vers l'immense et sombtueux château qui se dressait fièrement devant lui.

* * *

- Hé hoooooo ! Chung-Suuuu ! Où es-tuuaaAAAH !

La neige qui recouvrait le sol amortit la chute de Chun-Yan et étouffa son cri. La jeune fille recracha l'eau glacée qui était entrée dans sa bouche en pestant contre la racine dissimulée par le manteau blanc.

L'aînée des Wang roula sur le dos et, les yeux rivés au ciel, constata qu'il s'était assombri.

« Mais où es-tu, petit frère ? »

Elle avait fouillé aux alentours de leur maison, au village, dans tous les endroits où Chung-Su aurait put être, en vain. Restait la forêt, endroit où elle interdisait rigoureusement à ses frères et sœurs d'aller. Elle n'ignorait pas combien le danger était grand là-bas, aussi elle avait pris soin d'y mener ses recherches en dernier.

« Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller ! » s'était-elle dit. Et elle y était allée.

Mais jusque là, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou en pleurer. Soit son frère n'y était pas et était donc vivant, soit il y était et...

Chun-Yan secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait même pas penser à la seconde option.

Malgré l'angoisse qui accaparait son esprit, son corps lui rappela ses besoins avec un gargouillement sonore qui venait de son estomac, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'elle était affamée. En effet, elle était partie juste avant le dîner et ses recherches avaient duré environ une bonne heure. Elle n'avait rien avalé pendant ce laps de temps.

« Si ça se trouve, il est rentré à la maison et je cavale depuis une heure pour rien. » se dit Chun-Yan pour se rassurer... et aussi se donner bonne conscience d'avoir une telle excuse pour rebrousser chemin et aller se rassasier.

Elle n'allait pas se laisser mourir de faim parce que son petit frère s'était égaré, tout de même !

Alors qu'elle se relevait, une tâche de couleur attira son attention. Intriguée, elle s'en approcha.

« Mais c'est... »

Chun-Yan s'empara du bout de tissu de la taille de son pouce qui flottait tel un minuscule drapeau, accroché à une branche basse. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle identifia l'étoffe bleue comme appartenant au manteau de Chung-Su. Elle scruta les alentours et trouva enfin une piste : des traces de pas qui s'éloignaient tout droit, presque effacées.

La jeune femme se mit à les suivre avant que la neige, qui tombait à nouveau, ne les fasse disparaître entièrement.

* * *

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\**

Je cite (et ce sera **valable pour tous les autres récapitulatifs à venir**) les personnages **dans l'ordre de leur apparition dans CE chapitre** afin de laisser un peu de mystère sur leur rôle dans l'histoire ! ;)

**Chung-Su :** Corée du Sud (c'te moyen mnémotechnique...)

**Chun-Yan** : NyoChine

**Vi :** Vietnam

**Heng :** Hong Kong

**Tian :** Taiwan

**Chung-Ho :** Corée du Nord

**Kiku :** Japon

**Thai :** Thaïlande


	2. Capture

**P'tit mot inutile de l'auteur :** Et voilà le fameux chapitre deux que certains (je ne vise personne) ont tant attendu ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour vous à le lire :)

Je tiens à remercier les peu nombreux mais très chers reviewers (Iris, je dois pas être la seule, ni la première ou la dernière à te le dire mais : **CRÉE-TOI UN COMPTE** ! TTwTT C'EST **VITAL** POUR NOUS, AUTEURS, DE RÉPONDRE À NOS LECTEURS !), ma meilleure amie (non, je ne dirai rien de ce que j'ai subi... j'ai moi-même failli perdre ma santé mentale alors...) qui peut considérer ça comme une partie de son cadeau d'anniversaire (t'as pas oublié ce que tu me dois en retour, hein ?) et mes autres amies qui font autre chose qu'allemand en LV2 x) (VACHEMENT PRATIQUE ! MERCI LES FILLES !)

Allez, sur ce, ciao, bonne lecture et à bientôt (ou pas, ça dépendra de mon inspiration) pour le prochain chapitre n_n

**PS :** les traductions et le récapitulatif des prénoms sont à la fin ;)

* * *

**Chapitre II**

- Youhooooouuuuuu ! Y'a quelqu'uuuuuuuun, da-ze ?

Inutile de préciser que cet éclat de voix venait de Chung-Su qui s'était _discrètement _(c'est du sarcasme) introduit dans le château. Au lieu de faire comme tout autre individu normal – c'est-à-dire s'avancer prudemment à petits pas – le garçon s'aventura presque en courant dans l'immense hall assombri par l'absence de lumière, sa progression bruyamment ponctuée par ses cris d'admiration devant la – il fallait le dire – superbe architecture d'intérieur.

- Ho ho ! Voilà un visiteur ! chuchota une voix d'un ton enjoué.

- Un intrus ! rectifia une autre tout aussi bas... et beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

- Mais non ~

- Il faut _absolutely_ le faire sortir d'ici ! Si jamais le Maître apprend...

- C'est un invité, mon cher !

- _No !_

- En qualité d'hôtes, nous nous devons de l'accueillir comme il se doit !

- Le renvoyer d'où il vient !

- Cela fait des lustres – hon hon, que je suis drôle ! – que nous n'avons reçu personne !

- _And I don't see bloody hell why it would change today ! _**[1]**

- ... Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia. Bon, je m'en vais avertir les autres !

- _What ? No ! I said no ! _Reviens ! _Come back right now !_

Son interlocuteur l'ignora et s'éloigna en faisant le moins de bruit possible, sourd aux protestations de l'autre qui fut contraint de le suivre.

Pendant ce temps-là, Chung-Su, qui avait continué son exploration, passa à toute allure devant une porte entrouverte, revint sur ses pas et jeta un œil dans l'entrebâillement.

La pièce était éclairée et il avait la vue droit sur les fourneaux où mijotaient casseroles et poêles remplies d'aliments fumants. Les effluves appétissantes qui flottaient dans l'air atteignirent les narines du garçon et réveillèrent son estomac.

- La cuisine ! Génial ! J'avais une de ces dalles ! J'entends du bruit, ça doit être les cuistots... Je vais leur demander si ils ne peuvent pas me faire un petit plat, da-ze ~

Et sans attendre, il entra... et s'immobilisa devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

La porte avait dissimulé une grande table rectangulaire où se trouvait une armada de vaisselle et de couverts. Chose parfaitement normale dans une cuisine.

Sauf que lesdits vaisselle et couverts, qui étaient sensés être des objets inanimés, _s'agitaient_ et _parlaient_.

Le brouhaha des voix diminua progressivement jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement lorsque les objets prirent conscience qu'on les observait.

Chung-Su se frotta les yeux. Il fit demi-tour et ressortit en fermant la porte. Respira un bon coup, rouvrit le battant et rentra à nouveau.

Les objets n'avaient pas bougé. Le garçon et eux se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques secondes avant que le silence ne soit brisé par les pleurs d'une petite cuillère.

- Raaaaiiiiivis ! **[2]** se mirent à crier un couteau et une fourchette d'un ton quasi-hystérique.

Puis ce fut la panique.

Dans le maelström qui se déroulait dans la pièce, une brosse à cheveux _rose_ (qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?) s'approcha en sautillant (bah oui, pas moyen de marcher quand on n'a qu'un manche !) du trio en larmes (parce qu'en plus de bouger et parler, ils pouvaient pleurer ?!), faisant remarquer à la fourchette que « fallait pas pleurer comme ça parce que c'était, genre, totalement pas cool ». Une autre petite cuillère parée d'un ruban violet se mit aussi à pleurer et une grande cuillère à soupe vint lui faire bouclier de son corps face à « l'enfoiré d'envahisseur mort si il s'approchait de Lili » qu'était Chung-Su. Deux tasses dont la anse pointait étrangement vers le haut (et qui, mises côte à côte, formaient un cœur) se réfugièrent derrière un imposant mug carré, l'une hurlant « _Bastardo !_ Antonio ! À l'aide ! Connard ! », l'autre des « Vee ! Vee ! Ludwig ! » paniqués. Une autre tasse dans laquelle logeait un... poussin (vivant, s'il vous plaît !) les rejoignit, suivie d'une théière en forme de... tomate (?).

- T'en fais pas, _bruder_ ! L'_awesome_ moi t'apporte son _awesome_ aide pour protéger Lovino et Feliciano ! _Kesesesese !_

- J'arrive à ta rescousse Lovi ! Tu veux du _jugo de tomato ?_ _Fusosososo ~_

Abasourdi, Chung-Su manqua de se faire assommer par une poêle dont le manche était enveloppé d'un torchon à motif à fleur.

- Manqué ! ragea-t-elle d'une voix féminine.

- Ouaaaaaaah ! Non mais ça va pas, da-ze ?!

Entrèrent alors un chandelier et une horloge dont les larges aiguilles étaient tournées de façon à lui faire des sourcils froncés.

- _But... ! What is this... ?!_ s'étrangla cette dernière en voyant ce qui se passait.

- Je crois que nous sommes arrivés trop tard pour annoncer notre invité, fit le porte-bougies. _Elizaveta ! Mais que faites-vous, très chère ?!_

Le mug dut juger que c'en était assez car il hurla :

_- SILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE !_

Le résultat fut immédiat. Tous les objets s'immobilisèrent. Petites cuillères, fourchette, couteau et tasse s'arrêtèrent de pleurer. La brosse rose stoppa son blabla. La tasse à l'étrange anse cessa d'insulter la théière qui mit son « _fusososo_ » en veilleuse, imitée par l'autre tasse au poussin avec son «_ kesesese_ ». La poêle mit fin à ses tentatives de meurtre sur Chung-Su, lequel imita les ustensiles, se demandant vaguement pourquoi ils jouaient tous soudainement au jeu « un, deux, trois, silence ! ».

Le chandelier se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

- Mes amis, veuillez me pardonner d'avoir tarder à vous avertir de la venue du jeune homme ici présent. Arthur et moi l'avions à peine vu qu'il était déjà parti. Ah, les jeunes, c'est si énergique...

Il se prit une claque derrière la bougie qui lui faisait office de tête de la part d'Arthur et reprit.

- Ah, hum, oui, donc... Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

L'horloge soupira.

- Francis, _you're such a gold fish..._

- Et toi, tu ne sais pas parler.

- _What ?!_

- Parfaitement.

- _I'm going to kill you..._

- Avec plaisir, mon lapin ! Hon hon hon ~

- _I'm not your bloody rabbit !_

Chung-Su se désintéressa de la dispute du chandelier et de l'horloge pour reporter son attention sur la théière qui s'était approchée.

- _Hola ! Mi appelido Antonio !_ Tu veux du _jugo de tomato_ _?_** [3]**

Chung-Su faillit répondre par un « Euuuh... » sceptique mais il se rendit soudain compte qu'il faillait à sa réputation en agissant comme il le faisait depuis quelques minutes, c'est-à-dire avec timidité. Il fit donc revenir au galop les bonnes vieilles habitudes qui accompagnaient son caractère chiant et surexcité.

Antonio émit un très _viril_ cri de surprise lorsque le garçon s'empara de lui et l'amena à la hauteur de son visage.

- Bwahaha ! C'est trop cool ! Vous parlez !

- Euh, _si_, fit la théière d'un ton hésitant. _Jugo de tomato ?_

- Vous n'avez pas plutôt du thé ? Da-ze ~

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

* * *

Chun-Yan pesta de rage. Le soleil venait de se coucher et son estomac criait toujours famine mais elle était bloquée dans cet arbre à cause des loups qui l'attendaient en bas.

Trop concentrée sur les traces de pas qui s'effaçaient, elle n'avait remarqué l'approche des bêtes qu'au dernier moment. Ce trop court laps de temps ne lui avait permis que de grimper dans un arbre pour leur échapper.

Certes, elle pouvait se défendre manuellement contre un loup mais pas contre TOUTE UNE MEUTE ! De plus, la faim qui lui vrillait l'estomac l'affaiblissait et lui ferait perdre le combat à coup sûr.

Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment, la faisant gémir. Elle jeta un regard mauvais aux loups en bas et balaya les environs du regard afin de trouver une solution à son problème. Et elle trouva.

Si elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la voie terrestre, elle emprunterait la voie sylvestre !

* * *

Chung-Su ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Qu'on le retrouve ou bien qu'on le laisse mourir dans cette cellule froide et humide ? La première option, l'adolescent l'appréciait beaucoup. Sauf qu'il savait que la personne qui le retrouverait – sûrement un membre de sa famille – le rejoindrait dans sa prison. Et rien qu'à cette idée, il préférait nettement l'autre option. Il n'était pas stupide au point de mettre la vie des personnes qui lui étaient chères en danger !

Resserrant les pans de son manteau pour tenter de se réchauffer, Chung-Su soupira en se remémorant ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il soit fait prisonnier.

Il était pacifiquement en train de marchander avec une théière qui voulait absolument lui offrir du _jugo de tomato _alors que lui désirait du thé quand un... monstre avait fait irruption. La bête avait dû être alertée par tout le tapage produit par les objets vivants dans la cuisine. Chung-Su frissonna de terreur – et aussi de froid – en repensant à la créature.

Elle avait le corps d'un ours, les pattes arrières et la queue d'un loup, le crâne d'un buffle, la crinière d'un lion, les défenses et le groin d'un sanglier. Et les « gros trucs violets globuleux hyper flippants »** [4]** qu'elle avait braqué sur l'adolescent étaient remplis de haine injustifiée – d'après lui.

Bon, il était entré sans permission, mais tout de même ! Il ne l'aurait pas mal pris au point de jeter « l'intrus » au cachot comme l'avait fait son « hôte » ! Les objets avaient protesté (mis à part l'horloge qui soutenait qu'il « n'était en rien responsable et que tout était de la faute du _stupid frog_ ») mais le rugissement poussé par leur maître les avaient fait taire sur-le-champ. Sans attendre, la bête avait saisi Chung-Su de ses pattes monstrueuses et l'avait jeté dans cette cellule comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

La fatigue, l'angoisse et la faim eurent peu à peu raison du garçon et le plongèrent dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Chun-Yan se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle en était là. Puis elle se rappela que son frère s'était perdu, qu'elle s'était mise à sa recherche, qu'elle avait dû se déplacer d'arbre en arbre à cause d'une meute de loups et que les traces qu'elle suivait l'avaient menée à un immense château planté au beau milieu de la forêt. La grille fermant l'entrée semblait verrouillée, aussi la jeune fille avait dû franchir le mur en sautant d'un arbre assez haut... et en priant pour que la congère en bas soit assez épaisse pour lui éviter la mort.

Apparemment, son souhait n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un dieu sourd – alias la Chance – raison pour laquelle elle gisait maintenant en étoile, enfoncée dans la neige, à moins de dix centimètres au-dessous de la surface.

Rassemblant le peu de forces qui lui restait, elle se dégagea du tas de neige sans trop de difficulté.

Et sans le savoir, elle imita son frère devant le spectacle qu'offrait le château.

En plus discret.

Et à la différence que les objets n'étaient plus à une surprise près. Surtout un _certain_ chandelier et une _certaine_ horloge, lesquels cessèrent immédiatement leur énième dispute de la journée en avisant l'arrivée de la nouvelle venue depuis leur observatoire top secret situé en hauteur, dans le hall d'entrée, hors de portée des yeux de la jeune fille.

- _Oh my God !_ se lamenta Arthur d'un ton exaspéré suffisamment bas pour n'être entendu que de son compagnon. On entre ici comme dans un... un...

- Moulin à vent, mon lapin. On dit « entrer comme dans un moulin à vent ».

- _I'm not your bloody rabbit !_

- Hon hon, tu es tellement sexy quand tu es vulgaire...

- _Shut up, frog ! Anyway _**[5]**, que faisons-nous ? Le Maître est déjà passablement énervé par l'intrusion de l'autre « invité »...

- Ma foi, c'est une bien belle demoiselle que voilà. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas plus de poitrine... fit un Francis penché pour reluquer Chun-Yan, raison pour laquelle il ne vit pas le coup d'Arthur venir.

Le « aouch ! » qu'il produisit résonna dans le grand hall d'entrée, alertant la jeune fille qui sursauta.

- Euh... Y'a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Après un moment de silence, elle réitéra sa question. Pas de réponse. Elle haussa les épaules et continua son chemin, laissant à son insu une horloge furieuse en pleine tentative de meurtre par strangulation sur un chandelier.

Guidée par son instinct fraternel et aussi par son intelligence, Chun-Yan se dirigea vers le sous-sol où, selon elle, devait se trouver le cachot – tout château de cet âge en avait sûrement. Et puisqu'elle était sûre à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent que son frère s'était fait pincé par le propriétaire, où est-ce que Chung-Su avait-il le plus de chance de se trouver ?

_Bingo !_

Telle fut la pensée de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle se trouva devant une rangée de cellules. Seule la lumière de la lune qui filtrait par une minuscule fenêtre à barreaux éclairait les lieux.

- Chung-Su ? appela-t-elle à voix basse.

Un marmonnement presque inaudible lui répondit.

La jeune fille se dirigea prudemment vers la cellule d'où provenait le bruit.

- Chung-Su ?

Même réponse.

Chun-Yan s'approcha de la porte et jeta un œil par le trou rectangulaire qui devait servir à faire passer de quoi se sustenter au prisonnier. Elle mit un moment à se faire à l'obscurité qui y régnait avant d'y distinguer quoi que ce soit.

La salle était dépourvue de fenêtre et de meubles. La jeune fille aperçut une masse informe recroquevillée dans un coin.

- Chung-Su ?

- Grmmph...

- Chung-Su ? Es-tu Chung-Su ?

- … mnute...

- Quoi ?

- … core cinq minutes... dodo...

Chun-Yan hésita entre soulagement et colère. Le premier parce que c'était bien Chung-Su, la seconde parce que cet imbécile roupillait tranquillement alors qu'elle se faisait un sang d'encre.

- Chung-Su Wang ! Réveille-toi immédiatement et viens ici !

Le ton sévère de la jeune fille fit réagir les deux neurones qui se battaient en duel dans le crâne de l'interpellé et le sommèrent d'obéir au quart de tour. Question d'expérience... et d'instinct de survie.

- Chun... Chun-Yan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Enfin, le prend pas mal, hein ! Je suis super content que tu m'aies retrouvé ! Mais comment t'as f...

Un rugissement l'interrompit. Le soulagement cumulé à la colère avait fait baisser la garde de la jeune fille, aussi ne put-elle rien faire lorsqu'elle se fit violemment projeter au sol.

- QUE FAITES-VOUS IÇI ? tonna une voix caverneuse semblant venir de partout à la fois.

- SAUVE-TOI, CHUN-YAN ! cria Chung-Su à sa sœur. Enfin, reviens me chercher après mais pour l'instant SAUVE-TOI !

Ce fut la dernière chose que perçut la jeune fille avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

**TRADUCTION**

**[1] **Et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait changer aujourd'hui !

**[2] **J'ai lu sur le wiki de Hetalia qu'Estonie a pour habitude de crier le nom de Lettonie si ce dernier est en danger ou simplement dans une mauvaise situation.

**[3] **Salut ! Je m'appelle Antonio ! Tu veux du jus de tomate ? (je sais, c'est transparent mais on n'est pas tous malins (à commencer par moi))

**[4] **Merci à **Aristo-Barjo** pour cette description qui, de mon point de vue, correspond assez bien au caractère de Corée du Sud (Oui. J'ai bien dis que vous vous ressemblez.) !

**[5] **Peu importe (Ben quoi ? J'y peux rien si ces saletés ne veulent pas se graver dans notre mémoire !)

* * *

**RÉCAPITULATIF**

**Francis : **France

**Arthur : **Angleterre

**Raivis : **Lettonie

**Eduard : **Estonie

**Toris : **Lithuanie

**Feliks : **Pologne

**Lili : **Liechtenstein

**Vash : **Suisse

**Lovino : **Italie du Sud

**Feliciano : **Italie du Nord

**Ludwig :** Allemagne

**Gilbert :** Prusse

**Antonio : **Espagne

**Elizaveta : **Hongrie


End file.
